


Watermelon Sugar

by EtherealElfling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealElfling/pseuds/EtherealElfling
Summary: Lord Kazekage is coming to Konoha for diplomatic relations. Lee will get the mission to escort him around even if Tsunade kills him in the process.What can he say? He’s missed his friend.A.K.A Dumb gay boys try to flirt and it actually might work???
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all. Somebody help me with summaries. Jeezums it’s a mess up their haha!
> 
> Basically Lee is in looooove and everyone knows it except him. It’s cute! It’s fluffy! It gets spicy at the end!
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> :D  
> ~EthEl

The sticky sweetness pressed against his tongue. Heavy panting and low groans. Pale skin writhing beneath him. Red hair slicked with sweat against a familiar brow... Sharp hipbones pressing up against his hands...

Lee jerks upright in bed and promptly loses his balance, sprawling across the floor. 

Groaning, he extracts himself from the culprit of his abrupt tumble. The sheets, soaked in sweat, are wrapped as tightly as a boa constrictor. Lee winces as the fabric scrapes across his overly-sensitive crotch. Snatches of the dream chase around the front of his mind. 

Not again.

But despite his determination to stamp the thoughts from his brain, he can't help but trip on thoughts of sliding his hands down pale smooth skin, tonguing up a slender throat stretched bare—

The alarm blares, jarring the thoughts away to hide in the recesses of Lee's brain until their next nightly ambush. 

Lunging forward, Lee slams a hand down on the alarm. The blissful quiet pulls a heavy sigh from the young chunin's mouth and he crumples on the floor once more. 

The fourth one this week. I'd almost rather spar with Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei simultaneously than go through that again!

The dreams had started the night Guy had informed his former pupil that the Sand Kazekage would be coming to the village. Lee had been so elated to know he would be seeing his good friend again that he ran 300 extra laps around the village before turning in for the night. 

As he ran, his mind sped through the number of sights they could visit in the height of a Konoha summer, unable to settle on any one idea that was good enough for Gaara. 

What could possibly be good enough for such an impressive young man? Nothing Lee could brainstorm seemed up to par. 

The 300 laps barely helped stem the tide of nervous energy and that night marked the first unsatisfying dream of far too many. 

It was almost a completely normal dream, set in the annual midsummer festival. Just Lee wandering about the fair, enjoying the games and rides and food. 

But his right hand was immobilized. Lee was disturbed by how undisturbed he'd felt in the dream. The whole time, his dominant hand was linked with long pale fingers that Lee had tugged this way and that through the fairgrounds. 

Each game was played for that unknown person attached to those delicate fingers. Each ride was to hear their laughter—that sound in the dream was a bit fuzzy, unable to pull information from memory. Each morsel of food purchased to share with that someone who was safe enough to give up a limb to for hours on end. 

It wasn't until the last moments in the dream that it clicked for Lee. It wasn't until those pale hands shoved him up against one of the wooden carnival stalls and soft lips met his own that it registered. The someone had dark red hair and an impossible-to-miss scar on his forehead. 

Gaara.

Lee had woken up grasping at air, the phantom feeling of rough strands of hair slipping through his fingers. 

He decided he was just a bit confused. His longing to see his friend again tangling with a longing for intimacy borne of some lingering passings of late puberty. 

He ran 300 laps before and after training that day. 

The second dream started even softer than the previous one. 

Lee was sitting on the branch of a high tree overlooking a clearing chock full of flowers. The sea of colors below was clearly the topic of conversation in the same way that even the clearest water looks blue. He knew their conversation without forming any particular thoughts or words in the dream. 

Lee was swinging his legs in the open air and talking about the meaning of some of those flowers until he was suddenly on his back under another red-headed phantom pressing tight and warm and the flowers tickled their ears and the blue sky wasn't as pretty as the teal eyes staring into his own and soft, dry lips pressed against his cheek—

Lee almost cried when he woke up from that one and he couldn't figure out why. 

He didn't run extra laps that day. 

Thankfully, the third dream was more of the abstract kind, like the dream Lee woke up to this morning. No tears involved, just a new set of sheets. And a cold shower.

Lee sighs and strips the bed again. Another cold shower to start off his morning. He sets the coffee to drip as he heads off to shower away the mess from the dream. 

Despite the exciting wake up, it isn't until halfway through his second cup of coffee that Lee's coherent enough to remember one very important thing.

Gaara arrives today.

Lee jerks upright in his stool, splashing coffee all over the countertop. 

Oh man. What am I going to do? I still have not come up with a single activity to entertain a visiting Kage and friend!

An even more daunting thought occurs. 

What if Tsunade-sama does not choose me to escort the Kazekage during his stay in Konoha?

Lee frantically downs the remaining drops of coffee, cleans up the counter and floor, and makes it to the Hokage's office in under three minutes. 

Tsunade finds him there, pounding at her office door at 6:08 a.m.

"Lee—" her jaw splits open in a monstrous yawn before she can continue. "—Lee cut it out."

"Tsunade-sama! This is a matter of great importance—"

"Shhh. Shush. Hush up, kid. Give me at least another ten minutes." She slips past him and into the office, slamming the door practically on his nose. 

Lee raises a fist to continue his barrage before deflating. Not much can be done to budge Tsunade when she's made up her mind. Especially before 10:30 a.m.

"Shizune!" The loud call has Lee jolting in surprise. "Coffee!"

The reply comes from the hallway behind Lee. "Coming right now, milady!" And in comes Shizune juggling a hot pot of coffee, condiments, and an unnaturally large mug. 

Lee has to know where she got that mug. 

"Allow me to serve the Hokage, Miss Shizune." Lee bows low before swiftly relieving the frazzled assistant of her burden. 

She shoots Lee a grateful look. "Thank you, Lee. I have so many reports to sort this morning I'd almost forgotten the coffee entirely!" She opens the door for Lee before darting back the way she came. 

Tsunade cracks a hopeful eye at the sound of the door. "Ugh. You again. I told you ten minutes." She looks half asleep at her desk, and budges up just enough to make a grabby motion at the mug cradled in Lee's left hand. 

"Yes, I know Tsunade-sama, but I do not think I can wait much longer. Let me serve you while I make my request." Lee flits about the desk clearing everything just enough to make space for the coffee and accompanying items. 

A shift in the air makes him suddenly aware of the cloaked ANBU members around the room. A small flicker of familiar chakra makes Lee smile and he nods his greeting down at the desk. 

"Cut that out, Kakashi. I know you're helping out for just today with the Tiger out sick, but it's unprofessional." Tsunade glares past Lee to the door and Lee can practically feel the smirk coming from behind him. "Brat."

"I understand the Kazekage from the Village Hidden in the Sand is arriving today. —Black?" At the negative shake of her head, Lee pours a dash of milk into the mug before reaching for the pot. "If it is not too forward of me, I would like to request to be the escort of the Kazekage while he is our guest." 

Mug nearly filled, he tips it slightly and adds cream, pulling the cream forward right through the center of the coffee to make a heart before adding a touch of cinnamon. "I understand it is rather unusual for a shinobi to request this, especially for a guest of such importance, but Gaar-Lord Kazekage is a friend and I would protect him with my life!" 

Lee punctuates the sentiment by setting the mug firmly in front of the Hokage's nose. 

"Calm down there, Casanova. I was already planning on having you escort the Kazekage. He needs someone familiar to warm him up to the village. It is my understanding that the last time he was in the village was not of the best circumstances.   
"It's your job to make sure he enjoys his time here. Meetings will be very early in the morning," Tsunade groans, "but generally will end before noon to allow our guests to enjoy themselves while they're here."

Lee opens his mouth to respond exuberantly, but Tsunade puts a hand out preemptively. 

"Wait. What the hell is this." She straightens in her chair, glowering down into her mug. 

"Um. Your coffee. I just poured it for you." Lee fidgets. 

If she hates the coffee she'll pull you off of the escort mission.

"If you do not not find it appealing please allow me to make you another! Please do not rescind this mission!"

"Lee. Seriously. You need to calm down. You are too much this early." She lifts the mug and snorts. "Cute. Where'd you learn the heart?"

Lee blushes. "Sorry, Hokage-sama. It's habit. I believe Guy and I learned together for one of his challenges he was planning for Kakashi."

"Would that be the one where they both disappeared into Kakashi's apartment for over three hours despite having been assigned a mission the previous day?" Her lips quirk and her eyes drift to the spot by the door. 

The story was a rather famous one around the village. The infamous Breakfast in Bed Challenge. It was the wrong word choice to challenge Kakashi with. 

Rumor had it that Guy won the "breakfast" part, but Kakashi had won the "bed" part. 

Lee flushes further. Chakra flickers through the room again. Almost like laughter. 

Tsunade snorts once more and drains the entire 50 oz coffee mug in one go. 

Lee has to tell himself that being impressed by that feat does not encourage healthy habits. 

"Holy shit! Lee! There's no way Guy taught you that!" Tsunade shoves the mug back into his hands and shoos him back toward the pot. 

"No, Tsunade-sama. I experimented on my own. I drink coffee every morning before my 5:30 workout and black coffee got a bit dull after a while."

Lee is no stranger to monotony in training, but at some point he'd decided that monotony in food was too far for him. 

Most people don't realize how much Lee allows himself indulge in new foods and flavors, but after treating his friends to the Chili of Life, most of them try not to think too closely about his food habits, so they miss seeing that little quirk usually. 

"ShiZUNE!!" Lee flinches, nearly knocking the pot off the desk. "Get me the debrief for Lee and get your ass in here!"

Lee's right ear is still ringing when she speaks again. 

"Alright, Lee. Let me get you your assignment and then you're gonna teach Shizune how to make that coffee."

The chakra laughter flickers again. 

"Oh butt out, Kakashi." Tsunade mutters.

~~~

By 11:30, Lee is actively fighting the urge to drop in the dirt and do 200+ push-ups. 

He's practically buzzing with energy and his mind is fighting between panic and excitement. 

What if Gaara is not happy to see me? What if he didn't think of me at all...didn't miss me?

Gaara is coming in time for the festival! I have to take him and win him a bunch of prizes! What kind of escort would I be if I did not treat him?

Round and around his thoughts spin until he is three seconds from caving into the urges that call for exercise to clear his mind. 

It is right then that the party of Sand shinobi land at his feet. 

In the moment that he sees Gaara, everything vanishes and all that is left is:

He is just as handsome as I remember.

Lee slams that thought into a cage and drop kicks it deep into the back recesses of his conscious. He puts on his best Nice Guy Smile. "Welcome! We are most honored to host Lord Kazekage and his envoys!"

"Lee." The way Gaara turns his name on his tongue almost sounds fond. "It's good to see you again."

Something in Lee's chest cracks in relief. "You too, my friend!" And before his brain catches up, he's hugging Gaara. 

...and there are six different kunai to his throat. 

Lee smiles awkwardly. "Sorry."

"At ease. Let me greet my friend." Gaara's voice rumbles against Lee's chest.

The kunais retreat from Lee's field of vision. 

Then the words process and a thrill pings through him. Friend! He acknowledged me as his friend!

"Lee..." Gaara's voice is low and a bit strained. "Too tight."

"Oh! Sorry!" Lee leaps back from the embrace, flushing. At least three of the Sand ANBU are fingering their kunais in one way or another. 

"It is my understanding that we are to be settled into our hotel rooms today, and the negotiations will begin tomorrow." A new voice speaks up. 

"Kankuro!" Lee opens his arms and the man in question backs away quickly. 

"No! Thanks, Lee. It's good to see you, but no."

"Ah. Alright then. And yes! That is the schedule that I received as well, so if you would follow me!" Lee leaps into action, heading through the front gates to lead his friends and their acquaintances to their hotel. 

Gaara silently keeps pace with him and Lee wants to ask him so many things, but he can feel the ANBU and Kankuro and the advisors staring holes in the back of his skull, and in a rare moment of self awareness, deigns to make small talk. 

They've been walking for less than five minutes when Gaara speaks. "You're awfully quiet."

"Apologies, my dear friend. I was not sure if—" Lee stalls first a moment and glances behind them. There's still two ANBU with kunai out. "Well...the ANBU..." and Lees peters out again, uncertain as to whether he should point them out. 

Gaara looks back as well. "I said cut it out."

The kunais vanish. 

"Sorry Lee, they're...overprotective." The sand in the gourd swishes irritably. "It's like they don't know me at all."

Lee remembers the way the sand leapt to his side in their battle against Kimimaro and throws his head back and laughs. 

"You know, I am still mad at you for not letting me fight."

"Firstly, you were fresh out of the hospital. Secondly, you were drunk—"

"Wasn't that drunk..." Lee mutters. 

"Completely drunk" Gaara emphasizes. "Thirdly, there was no way for your fighting style to let you even close to that man."

He's right. Lee knows he's right, but he bristles anyway. "I could have taken him! I had already landed several hits before you arrived! I am an expert at the Drunken Fist!" Lee waves his arms wildly and Gaara ducks.

A kunai appears at his feet and Lee stops moving around so much. Gaara just glares over his shoulder. 

It's in that second that Lee realizes the sand hadn't reacted to his movements. 

Gaara ducked as a joke!

Lee beams are his friend right as Gaara turns to catch him staring. It's the small smile in return that makes Lee blush. 

"Drunken Fist Master or no, you know I was right to protect you."

"What kind of friend am I if I cannot do the same in return?" Lee tries to proclaim it as a promise, but it comes out a bit self-deprecating. 

"Lee." Gaara rests a hand on his shoulder, bringing them and their party to a halt. "Of course you are able to protect me. Just as I am able to protect you when you need it. There's nothing wrong with relying on a friend sometimes."

Shoulders slumping, Lee gives him a wry smile. "When did you get so wise, my friend?"

"Babysitting an entire village will do that for you."

Lee bursts out laughing, and slings an arm around his friend's shoulder to lead him on. "We are almost there." Lee smiles down at the head of red hair just under his nose. Is it just his imagination or was Gaara leaning into him? "I have missed you so much." The words pop out before Lee can stop them. He stiffens. 

But Gaara replies easily, "I've missed you too."

And yeah, this time Lee knows he's leaning into his side. His heart does a funny flip and he stifles the urge to press a kiss the unruly mop of red hair just inches away. 

He let's go quickly. 

"Uh...here we are!" Lee sprints the last couple steps to the hotel, gesturing grandly, praying his face is not it's usual tomato impression. 

Gaara gives him an odd look, and Lee thinks there's a hint of smirk, but it's gone before Lee can tell. 

Kankuro seems to be inordinately happy about something, and oh! There's Temari too! And she does not look happy. Not at all. Glaring right at Lee for a second before the expression is blinked away in lieu of her usual smirk. 

One ANBU has a kunai up their sleeve and they're not even trying to be subtle about it. 

Lee almost takes a step back, more afraid of whatever the look Temari gave him than whatever was getting to the Sand ANBU.

"The midsummer festival starts at 5:00 p.m. and lasts until 11:00, so feel free to wander about the town at your leisure. There will be plenty of shinobi about so feel free to ask them for help if you need anything at all—"

Kankuro leans over to whisper something in Temari's ear only to receive a viscous elbow to the ribs. Lee winces in sympathy as the poor man curls in on himself. 

Lee nods to the rest of the group before snagging Gaara's sleeve to pull him out of the entranceway as the others file in to start the sign in process. 

"Would you want me to show you around the festival?" Lee asks eagerly, before balking. "I mean. If you would like..."

"I assumed you would."

Lee's heart soars. 

"You are my assigned escort after all."

And crashes. 

"Right." Lee's voice sounds tight even to him. 

Gaara gives him a strange look. "Did you already forget that I request you specifically when I'm in the village?"

Caught, Lee flushes. "No!" 

Gaara gives him a Look. 

"Sorry. Yes. I did for a moment." Lee rubs the back of his neck, feeling the heat against his fingers. 

"I'll see you at 6 p.m. escort." Something about the way Gaara says "escort" makes Lee's stomach flutter and he can't help but grin. 

"Yes, Kazekage-sama!" He bows enthusiastically. 

"Oh cut that out, Lee." Gaara tosses the words over his shoulder as he retreats inside and Lee feels like he won some kind of battle for some reason. 

He's floating on air for the rest of the afternoon.

~~~

Lee arrives at exactly 5:45 because early is on time and on time is late, as Guy-sensei always says. When he gets there, he's only waiting a few minutes before Gaara comes out.

He's shedded his heavy formal Kage robes in lieu of what seems to be a custom made hakama. The top is a deep red and the skirt is the exact teal of Gaara's eyes. 

Lee knows he's staring, but he can't seem to stop. 

"Hi." He manages after an incredibly long pause. He'd worn one of his only nice outfits—a forest green button down tucked into black slacks with his nicest set of black tennis shoes. The shoes ruined it a bit, but Lee is still on duty after all. He'd ditched the ankle weights. 

"Evening, Lee. You look nice. The festival is this way, correct?" Gaara leads the way down the street toward the lights and laughter and music. 

Even his gourd seems to be painted specially to match. Red stripes break up the usual tan, with the lip and base of the gourd painted that beautiful teal again. 

Lee jogs you catch up. "Where's ANBU?" He traces his fingers on the lip of the gourd, wishing he could be touching Gaara instead. 

"Told them to shove off. Yet, I can feel two of them following even now." Gaara flicks a hand backwards and two kunai embed themselves in the rooftops of houses on opposite sides of the street. 

Lee stifles a snicker, knowing he's already on their bad side. 

"Honestly, you'd think they could trust you to look after me for one night." Gaara steps closer to Lee. 

"Right! I will do my best, Kazekage-sama!" Lee salutes for only a second before Gaara is yanking his hand down with a growl. 

"Lee..."

"Sorry, my friend! Too much fun to resist!" Lee laughs. 

The small trickle of people thickens into full crowds as they turn at the end of the street, finally at the main street for the festival. Colorful lights flash and spin from booths, tantalizing aromas cut the air, encouraging people this way and that to sample food, and there are games everywhere. 

Lee spots a few of his favorite throwing games and his fingers twitch to try. They meet resistance and Lee's face explodes in a blush when he realizes Gaara is holding his hand. 

When did that happen?!

Lee pulls his hand away under the pretext of scratching his eyebrow and Gaara doesn't seem to notice. 

Right. Just two friends keeping together in the crowds. 

People jostle their still forms left and right and some part of Lee is standing and throwing things screaming about potential threats of assassination. 

Lee hooks an arm around his friend's shoulder. "So, Gaara... food? Games? Rides? What would you like to try first?"

Gaara shuffles closer as a large man muscles his way past. "What kind of games do you play at your festivals here?"

"Oh plenty! Water games are most popular, would you like to try some? You must tell me about the types of festivals you hold in the Sand Village!" Lee steers then toward the closest game stall. 

It is a simple water gun game: shoot water into fierce-looking red toad's mouth and the longer you can hold your aim, the higher the toad rises. Hit the top...jackpot!

Lee outlines the objective and pays for both of them to play. Lee spends more time trying to help Gaara figure out the game and mechanisms and techniques to really try himself and before they know it, time is up. 

Lee takes one look at Gaara's face and pays for another game. This time, he only takes a second to encourage Gaara right at the start before concentrating hard on keeping the road rising. 

In only two minutes Lee's toad hits the top bell. 

"Yes!" Lee pumps his fist and turns to watch Gaara right as he nicks the first bell. The light tinkling sound is almost lost in the roar of the crowds and blaring music that is audible even under their booth that has its own music playing. "Nice, Gaara! You almost have it! Keep going!"

But just before Gaara can hit the top bell, the man running the booth calls time and the water stops. 

"You both managed to hit bells today, so you—young man in the red," he points at Gaara, "can pick a smaller prize, and you—" he points at Lee, "young man in the green, can pick a larger one. Congratulations."

Lee takes only a few seconds to decide on the massive Chief Toad plushie, which he now realizes is the toad figure they were aiming at. 

He hands it right to Gaara. "To remember your time here at the festival, and the first game we played together!" He knows he's blushing again, but at this point, Lee just accepts his fate of a perpetual blush around the Kazekage.

Gaara takes the plushie that is half the size of him with a small smile and Lee's heart stutters. 

"Thank you, Lee. This one is yours then." And he hands Lee a fist-sized plushie of...Guy-sensei?!

"AHHH! Gaara!!" Lee bursts into tears, clutching the tiny toy to his chest. "Thank you so much! I cannot wait to show my sensei tomorrow!"

Gaara, who'd startled at the yell, settles again and gives Lee a look of something...something soft. Lee can't quite make it out right through his tears. 

It turns out he doesn't need to wait until tomorrow because they run into Guy and Kakashi having some kind of food eating challenge at a Takoyaki stall. 

Kakashi looks particularly ill by the time they see them, the fried octopi ranking high under food Kakashi can't stand. 

Lee winces in sympathy as the Sharingan user presses a hand to his stomach, face pale. 

"Admit defeat, my beloved rival! You can not match me in this!" Guy gestures grandly and Kakashi gets sicker just looking at him. He leans around the corner of the stall and vomits. 

"You owe me so much miso soup this week, Guy." Kakashi still sounds queasy. "I'll be right back. Hi Lee, Lord Kazekage." Kakashi disappears. 

"Sensei! Congratulations on another win!" Lee gives him a Nice Guy Pose which Guy wilts under. 

"I am afraid I pushed too far for Kakashi this time. I know how much he hates fried food, but I am two challenges behind now. It was underhanded of me."

Before Lee can launch into a fortifying speech about Rivalries and the Power of Youth, just as Guy would've done for him, Gaara speaks. "Doesn't Kakashi regularly choose challenges that are entirely luck based? A little payback is good for the soul every once in a while." Gaara's smile is a touch evil, but his words seem to do the trick. 

"You are absolutely right, Lord Kazekage! Thank you for your words of encouragement!" Guy straightens up considerably and hones in on the plushie in Gaara's arms. "What do you have there?"

"Lee gave me his prize."

Lee blushes again as his sensei's eyes find his own. 

"Oh?"

"Yes sir! And Gaara gave me his prize! Sensei, look!" Lee thrusts the tiny plushie under Guy's nose. 

"Lee...I do not know if I should be flattered that these exist, or disturbed."

Lee snatches it back, clutching it protectively. 

"Flattered. And I, for one, would love one of those." Kakashi reappears. "Where'd you get 'em, kid?"

Lee points to the stall and the two jounin are brushing by to head over to it. Kakashi's hand is locked on Guy's elbow, steering him away, but he spares a pat to Lee's shoulder with his free hand. 

"Enjoy your date." It's low enough that the sound of the festival whisks the sound away before anyone else can hear, but Lee still feels his face warm. 

"Th-thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Goodbye Guy-sensei!" Lee calls their farewells after them and sees Guy try to twist around to say his own farewell, but Kakashi's grip tightens and all he can manage is a wave. 

As they're about to disappear into the crowds, Lee hears just a snatch of conversation: "I want one of those for missions away from you. I'm gonna use it like a sexy voodoo doll."

Time to leave them alone! Lee tugs Gaara away, further into the crowds. 

~~~

After a quick stop at a few food stands, Gaara and Lee are back in the rush. 

With the sun down, the festival is in full swing. The rainbow of lights flashing from rides and booths draw people to the sides of the crowded streets and the air smells like sweet fried doughs and spicy dried meats and a plethora of other scents and the smell of beer is cutting under it all, on the breath of passing civilians and shinobi alike as well as coming from ominous spots on the ground Lee steers Gaara around. 

Some flipping and twirling feeling swirls happily high in Lee’s chest and he thinks he could fight an army by himself off of sheer joy from being surrounded by this much energy and fun and maybe Gaara’s hand in his might be contributing just a bit. 

“Gaara! What game do you want to play next?” Lee has to lean close to be heard over the civilian bustle and the careening music. 

“You pick. I’ll enjoy it either way.” Gaara yells back. 

Lee nods and drags him on to several other stands and does poorly on each because Gaara is so handsome in the colored lights and so cute with his Chief Toad plushie tucked between his back and the gourd strap. 

After a particularly embarrassing ring toss game for a shinobi of his caliber, Lee decides their food is settled enough for rides. 

“Gaara! Let’s go on some rides, come on!” And he’s tugging his friend away before anyone can comment on that atrocious record for that throwing game. Yikes.

They come to a stop at the back of a very long line for tickets to ride the various attractions. 

“Rats.” Lee mentally berates himself. “We should have come sooner to miss the rush.”

“It’s alright, Lee. I’m in no hurry. Why don’t you grab us some of those boba drinks you were telling me about and I’ll wait in line for you to come back.” And it’s not a smile by any means, but for Gaara it might as well be. 

Lee beams. “Brilliant idea, my friend! I will be back before you know it!” He hopes it’s too dark to see his blush. 

Lee weaves his way back toward the stand they’d passed earlier in the night and is rounding the corner of the stand when he’s shoved back up against the stall wall in shadow. 

Gaara? Lee’s befuddled mind grasps at the dream-memory that hits him like a truck, but no...there’s a kunai to his throat and that hair is blonde and...

“Temari?” He gasps out, feeling a bit betrayed and not a little disappointed. 

“You listen here, Spandex, Gaara is my baby brother and I love him more than anything, not even including his status as Kazekage! If you even think of hurting him...” the kunai pricks his chin. 

Lee frowns, pushing aside the fifteen different ways to break the hold. That isn’t the point of this and both of them know it. “Temari. I am his designated escort and self-designated friend. I would never do anything to hurt Gaara.” He gives a thumbs up from where his wrists are pinned together. 

Temari just looks at him. 

And looks at him.

And—oh.

“That was the exams! You can not possibly blame me for that! Plus—” Lee cuts himself off with a wince. “...he is more than capable of protecting himself.”

Temari removes the kunai with a wince of her own, stance shifting to something softer. “Yeah...sorry. Didn’t mean to bring that up. It’s just...Gaara has only just started learning what love is and it’s so fragile that I don’t feel comfortable with him jumping into romance so soon.”

“Romance?” Lee squeaks, “no, no! I’m not—I don’t—Sakura...” Temari stomps on his foot and Lee is so flustered that he lets her. “Ouch!”

“Can it, Spandex! I’m not as thick as you, you’re clearly head over heels so get it together and be good to him or I’ll come with you, alliance or no! Got it, beanpole?”

“Got it.” Lee squeaks, his face back to imitating a perfectly ripe tomato. 

“This is troublesome.” A new voice cuts in from around the stall corner. “Come on, woman. Leave Lee alone. You’ve threatened him, now let’s eat.”

“Shikamaru! Good to see you!” Lee waves his newly-freed hand at the slouching figure outlined by dancing carnival lights. 

“Lee, sorry about this. Kankuro and I tried to convince her not to, but then she threatened me with...” and Shikamaru trails off, scratching the back of his neck. “...never mind.”

Lee cocks his head and shrugs. “It is fine! I admire her ardent sibling love! Her protective instincts are wonderful and inspirational and—” Temari pulls out her kunai again. “—and I will do everything in my power to join her quest to making Gaara feel loved!”

“Well...congratulations, Lee. Now come on, woman. I wanted to eat half an hour ago, this is such a drag.”

“Oh shut it, Shikamaru.” Temari grabs him and drags him away with a half wave behind her. 

Lee waves. 

...Oh no! The boba!

He hurried around the corner to get their beverages and hurried back to Gaara who’s almost to the front. 

“That took you a while. Did you get lost in your own village?”

Lee laughs a bit awkwardly, handing over the drink. “No, I just...ran into some people.”

Gaara turns to face him completely and waits. 

Lee caves after not even ten seconds. “Temari cornered me and threatened me to take care of you.”

Gaara sighs. “Why do people keep thinking I need protection?”

“They do not think that of you!” Lee rushes to correct him. “It is because they care that they want to make sure you are safe! They know you are capable, but they feel even more comfortable if they know you have someone watching your back as well!”

Gaara sighs again and grabs Lee’s empty hand. “You’re right. I’ll have to remember that.”

Lee slurps his boba, choking only a little as his flush reappears. 

Luckily they make it to the front of the line before Lee melts into a puddle of embarrassed and happy goo on the ground. There’s enough suspicious puddles around, a Lee-goo pile won’t be out of place, but no, Gaara lets go of his hand to pay (despite vigorous protests). 

Gaara buys two tickets for EVERY SINGLE RIDE.

“Gaara! That is much too expensive! Let me pay you back for my tickets.” Lee circles the man anxiously, as they make their way to the closest ride. 

“Are you declining my gift?”

Lee stops. “What?”

“My gift. You have been paying all night, it is only right for me to pay for part of this...outing.”

That was not the word he was going to say and even Lee can hear that.

“Well...it is just...I am supposed to be your escort and—”

“So escort me, Lee and I’ll pay.”

Gaara says it like it should be funny, but Lee doesn’t get it. 

“But...”

“Honestly, Lee. This isn’t even half my monthly check as Kazekage.”

“No way!” Lee thinks to all the food and games he paid for. Even knowing the Hokage’s will reimburse him for some of the week, he spent over two months worth of chunin wages on tonight alone. 

“So let me take care of you, okay. It’s more fun if we don’t have to worry about that kind of thing.”

And it’s decided because Gaara pulls Lee away, sipping on his boba like Lee won’t argue anymore, so Lee just lets himself be pulled along. 

And maybe...maybe Temari threatened the wrong person cause if Gaara pulls away from him after this, Lee just might die.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment of what you thought! I love hearing your favorite parts and suggestions for new fic ideas! (I’m open to quite a lot of pairings, so feel free to ask!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> :D  
> ~EthEl


End file.
